Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5(-4q+10)+4(-4-8q)}$
Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{-4q+10}{)} + 4(-4-8q) $ $ {20q-50} + 4(-4-8q) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 20q-50 + {4(}\gray{-4-8q}{)} $ $ 20q-50 {-16-32q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {20q - 32q} {-50 - 16}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-12q} {-50 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12q} {-66}$ The simplified expression is $-12q-66$